


Le pire cauchemar de Jean Kirstein

by amberliuscious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One-sided Jean Kirstein/Mikasa Ackerman, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberliuscious/pseuds/amberliuscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste une petite histoire en l'honneur de Jean et de ses sentiments à sens unique pour Mikasa. Eren/Mikasa, Jean/Mikasa à sens unique. Attention: contient des spoilers sur les chapitres 49 à 51, donc ne lisez pas si vous ne suivez pas le manga. Présence d'allusions sexuelles. N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos conseils ou de souligner les éventuelles confusions.<br/>Mon histoire est aussi sur Fanfiction.net!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le pire cauchemar de Jean Kirstein

Jean était épuisé. Faire le ménage était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours détesté faire au camp d'entrainement, surtout qu'il était habitué à ce que sa mère s'en occupe à la maison. Sa part de corvée étant terminée, il décida d'aller voir Mikasa, qui était encore convalescente.

Pendant son trajet vers sa chambre, il repensa aux évènements ayant eu lieu lors du sauvetage d'Eren. Bien malgré lui, il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écouté et d'avoir foncé impulsivement sauver Eren. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait pour ce dernier (et ce depuis le jour où il est tombé amoureux d'elle), mais il avait cru qu'elle agirait plus prudemment. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre, de la regarder mourir.

Jean avait un autre sujet de préoccupation désormais, à savoir la vraie nature des sentiments d'Eren pour Mikasa. Il avait toujours été persuadé que ce dernier ne la considérait que comme une amie, mais il avait remarqué un changement dans son attitude envers elle depuis ce jour-là et ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre eux, probablement lorsqu'il était assommé…

Il craignait que finalement, Eren, au fond de lui, malgré son obsession pour les Titans, ne partage les sentiments que Mikasa lui portait. Il ne supporterait pas de savoir Mikasa avec un autre homme que lui, surtout s'il s'agissait d'Eren et estimait qu'elle méritait mieux que cet idiot suicidaire qui avait toujours été aveugle à ses sentiments.

Finalement arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Mikasa, il s'apprêta à ouvrir, lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit provenant de la pièce.

Il entrouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Eren et Mikasa étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément, Mikasa sur les genoux d'Eren et ce dernier la tenant fermement par la taille. Lorque le baiser prit fin, Eren dit ensuite :

« Tu es sure que tu veux aller plus loin? Je ne veux pas te forcer à quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.»

Plus loin, s'interrogea Jean, que s'est-il passé avant que je n'arrive.

Mikasa lui répondit : « Oui, je t'aime Eren et ce depuis toujours, je ne veux le faire avec personne d'autre que toi. » Elle glissa une main sous le tee shirt d'Eren, caressant ses abdominaux, mais celui-ci arrêta son geste.

« Je ressens la même chose, je n'en ai pris conscience que récemment. Je ne vais pas me retenir.»

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Eren commença à déboutonner sa chemise, admirant la vue. Lorsqu'il commença à s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge, Mikasa bloqua l'accès à sa poitrine, rougissant sous le regard ardent de son ami d'enfance, mais ce dernier lui murmura des mots que Jean ne pouvait entendre, qui eurent pour effet de la faire lâcher prise. Eren se mit ensuite à embrasser sa nuque, la faisant gémir doucement, tout en retirant le vêtement cachant sa poitrine.

Jean en avait assez vu, il ferma doucement la porte et partit. Ses pires craintes étaient bel et bien fondées et ses faibles espoirs brisés à jamais. Au fond de lui, il se doutait que ça se passerait ainsi, que Mikasa ne verrait jamais en lui l'homme de sa vie, qu'Eren pourrait bien un jour voir cette dernière comme une femme. Sa discussion avec ce dernier à leur retour de son sauvetage l'avait déjà inquiétée, mais la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister était très explicite. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de l'accepter et passer à autre chose. Il continuera à la protéger et à veiller sur elle comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Et peut être qu'un jour il osera lui dire ce qu'il ressent.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà si vous pouviez me laisser des critiques constructives ou même juste un petit commentaire, ça me ferait plaisir!


End file.
